Cody and The Gang
by DarkDallas
Summary: My First attempt at Humor, Please R & R
1. Cody and the Gang

Author's Note: I got bored, Decided Horror/Humor would be fun too do. So  
here It is.  
Cody: Hey Give that back! *Cody lunges at Krueger*  
Freddy: Hey bitch! It's my banana I saw it first! *Turns to run away*  
Cody: I don't care I had it in my hands first!  
*Suddenly Michael walks in and takes the banana and eats it*  
Both: YOU BASTERD! *Cody with his Glove (the one from the fic he's in) and  
Krueger with his Glove both jump on Michael and cut him to bits*  
Cody: Well that was almost as fun as boinking your niece.  
Freddy: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!  
Cody: Why? You keep bragging about boinking Mrs.Voorhees in hell.  
Freddy: Mrs.Voorhees is hot that's why! My niece is not!  
Cody: She's a teenager isn't she? I thought you liked teenagers Krueger. Oh  
I mean Mo- Lester  
Freddy: Shut your mouth kid. *Cody's about to wise off when Jason walks in*  
Jason: *silence*  
Cody: Hey there J-Man.  
Jason: *Silence*  
Freddy: Yeah right like this retard is ever going to say anything! He's  
dumber then a box of rocks! *Freddy makes a quiz show appear around them  
and Jason much to his confusion is standing at a podium with a score of  
Zero next to his name and a box of rocks is on a podium next tohim with a 5  
next to its name.*  
Freddy: *laughs*  
Cody: Oh your hilarious Freddy, Almost as funny as this! *Cody waves his  
hand and freddy is dressed in a pink tu-tu, Suddenly Jason bursts out  
laughing and falls on the floor rolling around holding his stomach(or  
what's left of it).  
Freddy: Gah! YOU BASTERD GET ME OUTTA THIS THING! *Freddy starts to tear  
and shred the pink Tu-Tu and destroys it eventually leaving him in pink  
panties causing Cody to fall to the floor laughing Hysterically. Suddenly  
Hannibal Lecter walks in.  
HL: Krueger You Sir have some serious Issues. *Krueger pouts and eventually  
uses his powers to get his old clothing back.*  
Freddy: Your one too talk, atleast I don't munch on my victims.  
Hannibal: No, but atleast I don't listen to micheal Jackson!*All of them in  
the room gasp Jason micheal (who has gotten up now) and Cody*  
Cody: You freak!  
Jason: (And I thought I was weird)  
Michael: (Dude, I only want to boink my sister)  
Freddy: It's not true! I don't listen to Michael Jackson I don't!  
Hannibal: Oh really, then why did I find this letter in the mail box!  
*Pulls out a letter and begins to read*  
Dear Michael,  
I love the way to shake your pelvis. It makes me feel all warm inside  
and your song thriller chills me too the bones. You like little boys, I  
like little girls, we have a lot in common you and I. I think we should be  
friends.  
Your Greatest Friend,  
Francias Krueger  
*Everyone bursts out laughing even Hannibal*  
Cody: Your name is Francais!  
Freddy:.its my birth name  
Jason: (Dude you're a girl!)  
Michael: (What a Fu***ng Pussy!)  
Freddy: Shut up!  
Cody: Why what are you gonna do Francais? Go tell your mommy!  
Jason: (Mommy?)  
Michael : (You lunkhead.)  
Cody: Well I'll be going guys, Sorry I didn't bring Katina Jason but I did  
catch you starring at her ass last time we were and that is my ass! Not  
yours!  
Jason: (Damn .)  
Michael: (See you Cody, See you Francais)  
Freddy: Shut up..come on fat ass lets get outta her *Freddy Vanishes in a  
puff of red and green*  
Cody: Yeah Yeah Yeah, ya over done French fry *Cody poofs out in a puff of  
black*  
  
Hannibal: Oh Disclaimer.He owns none of us - We own him - I wish we owned  
Katina but we don't  
Jason: Yeah she's got a nice ass  
Michael: If she were my sister I'd boink her  
Hannibal: Dude if Mae Young were your sister you'd boink her  
*Jason Shutters as the scene fades away* 


	2. Cody and the Gang Chapter 2

Cody and the Gang Chapter 2 - No title  
Cody: Well Like I said before, I don't own the Creeper or anyone else who  
may pop up, except Katina, she's mine and you can't have her Jason!  
Jason: (Damn!)  
Cody: Anyhoot, this is the next chapter..no title as it makes no sense  
*Cody jumps from a tree and slices " The Creeper " down the back*  
Cody: Tag your it!  
Creeper: *Growls*  
Cody: Yeesh, somebodys in a bad mood today  
Creeper: *growl growl*  
Cody: Oh your lady denied you the nookie hungh? Ha! Mine never denies me  
nookie!  
*Katina whaps Cody upside the had with a shovel leaving a dent in the  
shovel and in Cody's head*  
Katina: That's it no nookie for you  
Cody: *grumbles* stupid creeper  
Crepper *growl!*  
Cody: you are too stupid! I mean come on, who only wakes up every 23 years?  
You're a lazy f*** bum  
Creeper: *GROWL!*  
Cody: No need too yell, its not my fault that your job takes allot of  
energy, I've killed way more people then you but I manage to stay awake for  
more then 23 days every 23 years  
Creeper: *Grumble growl!*  
Cody: Have too! I don't care if you've been around for thousands of years  
I've still killed more people then you!  
Katina: Cody Shush, this is supposed to be a fun time. No need to argue.  
*Kisses his cheek*  
Cody: *grumble*  
Creeper: *laughs*  
Cody: Shut up!  
Creeper: *growl*  
Cody: I am not whipped!  
Katina: Yes you are.  
Cody *sticks his tounge out at Katina*  
Katina: That's it no nookie for two weeks for you!  
Cody: Damn it . Im sorry!  
Katina: Tell the creeper your sorry too  
Cody: But but but he started it!  
Katina: and you will finish it. Now say your sorry.  
Cody: Sorry Creep..  
Creeper: *growls*  
Cody: Yeah sounds good.  
*they all drive too Hannibals house*  
*ding dong*  
HL: Oh Hello, come in. Oh Katina Glad you could come I was just having tea  
and some nice heart with Krueger Voorhees and The Female Centobite. Please  
Do come in.  
*they all walk in and the creeper ducks his head.(  
HL: Oh Mr.Creeper, please watch the oozing drool this time. It is difficult  
to scrub out.  
Creeper: *growl*  
HL: Thank You.  
Freddy: So I said too her: Give Daddy A kiss!  
*They all laugh, muffled like, except the female cenobite, she looks  
disgusted*  
FC: Hannibal how can you stand these scum?  
HL: They intrest me. There perfersions are baffeling.  
Myers: (What perversions?)  
HL: Like wanting too have intercourse with your sister.  
Myers: (Its not my fault shes banging.)  
Cody: *stabs Jason in the eyes* Hands off Katinas ass! MY ASS!  
Jason: (Ah my eye!) *grabs his eye*  
Katina: You are soooooooooo over protective  
Cody: You'll have to excuse me for being overprotective when the " Zombie  
King !" is grabbing your ass!  
Katina: Cool your temper  
Freddy: You wouldn't want to blow prematurely kid, Oh wait you already do  
that don't you?  
Cody: *lunges at freddy Burying his claw into his uncles stomach they  
begins to tear the crap out of one another and Myers and Jason pull them  
apart as the female cenobite just shakes her head*  
Katina: Hey Cenobite, I have a question for you.  
FC: Seeming as you seem to be the only civilized one here other then  
Dr.Lecter and myself I will allow you to ask it.  
Katina: When your like you? Do you still get your " Time of the Month? "  
*The FC looks alittle shocked* Well.yes  
Katina: Damn that's gotta suck. Does it make you more prone to violence? I  
mean cause when I get it, I tend to borrow cody's claw and like rip people  
apart.  
FC: Well yes I suppose it does.  
Katina: Oh well, oh Dr.Lecter, Damien is coming with us to the tea party on  
Monday.  
HL: How is the young man?  
Katina: As Murderous as his father and uncle, he cut some kids head off the  
other day for stealing his crayons *sighs* He sure knows how to make a  
mother proud.  
HL:.right  
*Cody and Freddy are sitting across from one another glaring at each other*  
Freddy: Walking stack of Crisco  
Cody: Over cooked Pizza  
Freddy: Fat with a brain  
Cody: Idiocy Embodied  
Freddy: You got no stamina! I would know I talk to my neice all the time!  
*Katina turns and slaps freddy who is knocked out of his chair*  
Katina: Shut up Uncle, I've never said any such thing and if you want to  
know our sex life is very VERY satisfying, unlike yours and your wifes! Oh  
im sorry you don't have a wife or a sex life and if both of you don't knock  
it off im going to send you home with the female centobite over there and  
let her have way with you! Dr.Lector. Lets go make some dinner, im sure  
these killers are starving.  
*All are silent and the Cenobite is smirking*  
Next Chapter: Diner Time  
Disclaimer: Yes I don't own them.  
Jason: She bitched you out man  
Cody: Shut up hockey puck. 


End file.
